


All I need

by Dracosalive (livesybaby)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Squib Harry Potter, Squibs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/Dracosalive
Summary: Scorpius worries he might be a squib.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 98





	All I need

"What's wrong, Scorp?" Hermione sighed, brushing her fingers through his hair softly "You haven't been yourself since you came home from Uncle Harry's"

Draco stood in the doorway watching his wife close the bedtime storybook that their seven year old usually adored. He'd been off all day, and if Draco had reason to believe it was the doing of one of Potters little brats he'd be through that floo faster than you could say Hippogriff.

"Mummy, why can't I do magic?" his small voice trembled nervously

"You're still just a little boy" Hermione soothed, stroking her fingertips down his cheek "You've got plenty of time to demonstrate, your father wasn't much older than you when he first performed accidental magic"

"But you weren't this old, Mummy"

"That's because your Mummy has always been two steps ahead of the rest of us" Draco grinned, stepping into the room and joining them on the bed "Most of us are your age before we even get a spark of magic"

"Albus turned Aunt Ginnys hair purple today" Scorpius revealed "It was really cool, when will I be able to do that?"

"Soon, Scorp" Hermione smiled "Though I'm not sure I'd suit purple, maybe you should try Daddy instead.. Or even better-.."

"Grandfather Lucius!" the parents both blurted together, sharing a snicker

Scorpius giggled, pushing his face into the pillow

"But what if I don't do magic?" the boy worried, glancing up at his father.

"What's brought all this on, Scorp?" Draco frowned "You've always been excited about learning magic"

"Albus said, I might be a-.. a-.." he screwed up his face as he tried to remember the unusual word ".. a squirrel?"

Draco snorted, trying to shake the humour of the mistaken word from his face lest his son think he wasn't taking him seriously

"Do you think that maybe the word was.. Squib?" Hermione asked gently, a small smile gracing the corner of her lips

Scorpius nodded solemnly "if I'm one of those, then that means-.. that means-.."

"It means that instead of being magical, you'll do non-magical things" Draco reasoned, knowing exactly where his train of thought was leading "Amazing things don't have to be all magical"

"Albus said that the Weasleys had a squib once, and that they sent it away" Scorpius pouted "If I don't do magic, where will you send me?"

Hermione looked over at Draco wide-eyed, how had their young child managed to hear the horrors of pureblood society this early in his life? It had been years since any of them had known the practise of sending squibs out to muggle orphanages to take place.

"If you don't demonstrate magical abilities, then you won't go to Hogwarts" Draco explained, feeling his wife's eyes on him the whole time. Did she really think he'd fuck this up, after all this time? "You'll go to the school in the village, or maybe Mummy would teach you at home - it doesn't matter - but you'd stay with us, you're our boy and magic or not, we love you"

"but you'll be angry" Scorpius frowned "and Grandfather-.."

"It doesn't matter what Grandfather Lucius thinks" Draco huffed quietly "You're my son, and I love you - there's nothing else in the world that matters - okay Scorp? Mummy and I will always love you"

"What will I do if I can't be a wizard?" he frowned "I don't want to be stupid"

"Stupid?" Hermione chuckled "You could never be stupid, you're so clever you amaze me"

"but I'd be like a-.. a muggle"

"What is it that Nanny and Grandad Granger do, Scorp?" Draco hummed "they're teeth healers, right?"

The little boy nodded quietly

"Do you think a teeth healer would be clever or stupid?" Draco asked thoughtfully "You have to know a lot of things, don't you?"

"Grandad is really clever" Scorpius grinned "and he had all these big books in his study.. and Nanny knows lots and lots, she's really clever.. did you know she's teaching me all about animals?"

"Really?" Draco raised his eyebrows with a gasp "That's so great, you'll have to teach me next"

"Scorp, have you ever seen Nanny and Grandad do magic?" Hermione asked

Scorpius thought over the question, trying to recall whenever his two elders had ever shown him their wands or used a household charm. He frowned and shook his head.

"That's because Nanny and Grandad are muggles" Draco revealed "They don't have any magical ability, but they're still pretty cool, right?"

"They're amazing" Scorpius grinned up at him

"And so are you my little love" He smiled, leaning over to kiss his forehead "Magic or not"

*

"That was really incredible" Hermione smiled later on, in the comfort of her husbands arms "How you explained all that to Scorp"

"I never want him to feel like he doesn't belong" Draco whispered into the dim light, stroking his fingers through her hair "I spent enough of my childhood making people feel like that, making you feel like that"

"I forgave you a long time ago, love"

"I know you did" he sighed "and I try my hardest each day to be worthy of your forgiveness"

"His worry wasn't unfounded" Hermione swallowed "If he's a squib, your father might-.."

"Lucius can do whatever he wants, he can blow himself up for all I care-.."

"and if he disinherits you?"

"Then i already have all I need, right here under this roof"


End file.
